Two Princes : A RxKJxL AU
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Chapter Summary : The Turtles, Kathy, and April are planning in the village when one of their own is kidnapped with Mitsu and the Scepter. Why was she taken, and what will happen now? Time is running out. Will they be able to get home? Please, R&R! Turtlecest is here!
1. Surprise Guest

_Authoress' Notes : Okay, so as you all know, last year I had a Poll up on my Profile and someone voted for a RaphaelxKathyJonesxLeonardo story and - as I've stated before - Leo is my least favorite Turtle (I don't count Mei Pei Chi/ Venus de Milo as a Turtle, but if I did, she'd have that uncoveted spot) and therefore my hardest to write; in addition, I don't see how two Alpha males like Raph and Leo would even be able to maintain a relationship with each other or be willing to share. Now, you're wondering "Yeah, yeah. Then why does this say that it's RaphxKJxLeo in the summary and title?" Am I right? I'm right._

_So, anyway, I was dabbling with a Pokemon story and listening to the second live action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie (Secrets of the Ooze) and wondered to myself "Casey is in the first and third movie... but why isn't he in the second?" And then this idea hit me. Because of Kathy!_

_This is based in the Original Live Action Movie 'verse, not the 2k3 cartoon 'verse like my other Kathy Chronicles, because that 'verse's Leo and Raph get along much better than 2k3's - although they still have their moments, thankfully._

_Please, R&amp;R, and most of all - Enjoy! _

_Dedication : To the person who wanted to read a RaphaelxKatherineJonesxLeonardo, I hope this meets or (hopefully) exceeds your hopes and expectations for the pairing. It's something that I've been struggling with. If you were expecting or hoping for something like my RaphaelxKatherineJones story, I'm sorry to disappoint - this will not exceed the Teen rating because the members of the pairing are minors._

_Chapter Summary : The Turtles receive a surprise guest into their converted home, stunned at her less-than-usual reaction to their appearances. Short, but it's a introduction to this AU. No romance yet! Please, R&amp;R._

_**Warning :** There's only undertones of Turtlecest in this chapter, but it will become obvious as the story goes on._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst._

Two Princes : An LxKJxR AU

Chapter One : Surprise Guest

"Anybody know where Mastah Splintah is?" Raphael asked his Brothers as he entered the main area of their underground home. "I was gonna let 'im know that I was goin' t' the movies."

Leonardo looked over from where he was practicing Kata with his Katana, answering, "He said he had to go topside for a bit and told us to stay home until he got back, Raph. So, suffice to say, you're not going out to a movie."

"Who said anythin' about needin' permission, Leo?" Raphael grunted. Michelangelo and Donatello exchanged looks from where they were lounging, reading - comics in Michelangelo's case - that spoke volumes as Leonardo sheathed his Katana with a frustrated look on his face.

"Look here, Raph, Master Splinter said -"

"You are not to leave, Raphael; I will not tolerate you to be so rude to our guest," Splinter's stern tones preceded him into the area as his four Sons turned and rose to face him and their guest.

Their eyes widened in surprise and Michelangelo blurted, "Who's the Babe, Sensei?" Trailing slightly behind their Father, and tilting their head in curiosity was a girl they had never seen before; she had long, dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail high on top of her head and her hazel eyes were friendly, and slightly wider, as she turned them on the four Turtles.

"Miss Jones, I would like you to meet my Sons, Leonardo," Leonardo scrambled into a bow upon being addressed and she bowed politely back. "Michelangelo," Splinter nodded at a still-gaping Michelangelo, lightly bopping him on the head with his walking stick; this caused him to flinch and pout with a small whine. "Raphael."

"Yo," the hotheaded Turtle nodded coolly at her, pleased with her lack of fainting or screaming as he crossed his arms over his plastron. "Jones, huh? Any relation to Casey Jones?"

"'Sup?" She grinned at him shyly, "An', yeah. M' name's Katherine Jones, but you all can call me Kathy. Casey and Master Splinter told me about you; Casey said you're all about m' age. I'll be sixteen in a few months."

"And, finally, Donatello," Splinter gestured to his Bo-wielding Son who gave her a warm smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Kathy," Donatello greeted her pleasantly.

"Same here, Donatello," she returned his smile. "I hope you don' mind my being here - Casey's just meeting with the realtor, and needs to finish dealin' with the movers, so he asked Master Splinter if he would mind takin' care of me for a bit. He didn' want me to be in the hotel room by myself," she explained her surprise introduction.

"How come you're staying in a hotel room?" Michelangelo asked, curious. "And why wouldn't you be with your parents?"

At the question, Kathy flushed, looking at the ground, causing Leonardo to give his youngest Brother a sharp look as he stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on the petite teenager's shoulder. "Don't be rude to our guest, Mikey. I apologize for his rudeness, Kathy," his sincere gray eyes regarded her with compassion as she raised her head, surprised at his protection.

Raphael nodded, amber eyes boring into their guest as he noticed how close she was Leonardo, "I don' see why it matters why she ain' with her parents, Mike. 'Sides, she hasn' screamed or nothin' yet, so she's cool in my books."

"Please, make yourself at home, Miss Jones. If you will excuse me, I'm going to meditate for a while; if you have need of anything, simply ask my Sons - I trust you into their care," Splinter gave her a kind smile, bowing slightly to her. "I apologize for Michelangelo's rudeness, as well."

"Of course, Master Splinter," Kathy faced him and executed a beautiful, formal bow with her feet together. "Thank you, again, for your hospitality, Sir."

"It is our pleasure, my Child," his dark eyes were fatherly as he patted her arm lightly on his way past her, his Sons bowing to him as he did so. "Take care of Miss Jones, my Sons."

"Yes, Master Splinter," Leonardo assured.

"Yes, Master Splinter," Raphael couldn't help parroting mockingly as he noticed Leonardo's soft gaze turn to Kathy.

"Stop being an ass, Raph," Leonardo whapped him on the arm as Splinter sighed, shaking his head as he headed towards his room.

"Wha'cha gonna do about it, Leo?" Raph ground out, readying himself for a fight. A giggle caused them to break off their stare-off and look to their guest. "Wha's so funny, Girlie?"

Kathy grinned at them, relaxing as Donatello and Michelangelo stared at her in amazement, "You two mus' really care for each other, huh?" She giggled again, her tiny hand coming up and covering her mouth to muffle it before she spoke again, "You remind me of some friends of friends of mine - they're always bickering, too." She looked around at them, tilting her head cutely, "So, would someone like giving a tour? This place is huge! How'd you find it?"

The four Turtles exchanged pleasantly surprised looks before they agreed to show her around their home and tell her their version of their story; she was related to a friend of theirs and didn't seem bothered by their appearance, so they hoped that meant that she'd stick around for a while - they'd never really interacted with any girl, except April.

Maybe, they'd even become friends; the thought of romance, besides her attractiveness and friendly warmth, never crossed their minds.

(To be continued...)

_Authoress' Notes : Okay, so this is a good start. Yay! I haven't written anything but this yet for this story, but I wanted to get it posted before I decide to trash this idea - like my other ideas I had for this pairing. If I post it, I have to commit myself to it. Anyway, this takes place post-SotO, but before the third movie. This is un-Beta'd, but that's because I do most of my own Beta reading, so any mistakes or errors are my own. _

_I'm actually pleased with how this turned out, and with how In-Character (in my opinion, feel free to disagree) the Turtles and Splinter are. Leo actually co-operated with me~! : D Yay. Hopefully, he'll continue to do so, otherwise I'll get the lovely randomlass to have a talk with him - he likes her far more than he does me, and my Muse has a tendency to harass him. I hope you enjoyed this (short as it was, lol), so please let me know your thoughts with the second "R" in R&amp;R! Mwah~._

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Favoriting and Alerting myself and my stories, but especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he will be spurred to write. I accept all reviews : Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably **Constructive Criticism**); I also accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it as I have the default profanity filter for my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	2. Emotional Outbursts

_Authoress' Notes : Firstly, thank you to the lovely randomlass (I love you so much for putting up with my Leonardo rants, Neko-chan! Mwah~!), and AshK1980 for reviewing. _

_So, this is basically the final integration of Kathy into the Original Movie-verse and a bit of background, which differentiates her from my other Kathy Jones stories. There's also some other bits to keep an eye out for in this chapter, but I'll let the chapter do the talking for me. So, please : read, review, and enjoy!_

_Chapter Summary : We learn some more about the background of Kathy Jones, and bonds are strengthened. Who knew Turtles were so tactile?_

_**Warning :** There's slightly heavier undertones of Turtlecest in this chapter, but it will develop more as the story goes on._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst._

Two Princes : A RxKJxL AU

Chapter Two : Emotional Outbursts

"I was wonderin' when y' guys would be by," Casey greeted the four Turtles as he opened the large window to let them into his apartment. "She's been in her room all day, an' won' come out - no matter wha' I do," he sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What happened, Casey?" Leonardo asked, concern evident in his gray eyes. Kathy had been living with Casey for a few months by this point, and he and his Brothers all adored her in their own ways; she'd become a part of their family in a short amount of time.

"Kathy's jus' got some personal stuff goin' on right now, s'all. Add to the fact she's a teenage girl, an' y' got a ton of 'tude. Which, fer 'er, equals having crap tossed at me," Casey explained grouchily. "One of y' guys wanna take a crack at 'er? Maybe she'll listen t' y'."

"Why don't you and Raph try, Leo?" Donatello suggested.

Leonardo and Raphael exchanged a confused look before Leonardo asked the question both were wondering, "Why Raph and I? You're closest to her, Donnie."

"Because she likes you two better than she likes Donnie, Bros," Michelangelo quipped, grinning when the confusion didn't clear from their features.

"You two are the better choice because you have a tendency to calm her down, Leo, and your muscle might be needed if she needs to let off some steam, Raph," Donatello explained, absently hitting Michelangelo upside the head. "Casey, why don't we go visit April for a bit? Give those three some time together."

Casey's eyes narrowed on the two considering Turtles, before he warned, "Keep it PG, y' guys - she's too young t' be a Ma. If I find out anythin' happened, 'm gonna bust yer heads. Kapish?"

Raphael bristled, "Wha's tha' supposed t' mean, Space-case?"

"Wha' it sounds like, Dome-head. She got enough goin' on wit' 'er own problems without y' two adding t' it. Whatever y' three got goin' on between y', put it on pause 'til she got 'er head back on straight," were Casey's parting words as he was dragged out the window by a snickering Michelangelo and Donatello.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Dudes!" Michelangelo called out, chortling before the sound of his and Donatello's amusement faded into the night.

"Do you have any idea what they were on about, Raph?" Leonardo scratched his head as he turned to the hotheaded Turtle.

"How the Hell 'm I supposed t' know wha's goin' through their heads, Leo?" Raphael retorted, crossing his arms over his plastron; he relaxed as the other rubbed his shoulder absently, studying the closed door of their friend's bedroom. "Any grand ideas on how t' get 'er out, Fearless Leader? I can bust the door down."

"I was actually thinking we could try knocking, Hot-head," Leonardo rolled his eyes, shoving his Brother lightly. He walked over to the door and rapped smartly on it, "Kathy? Can we come in?"

"Go 'way, Leo! I don't wanna talk t' anyone right now!" Kathy's muffled voice sounded nasally, causing Raphael to narrow his eyes.

"Either y' open this door, or 'm bustin' it down, Kitten!" Raphael pounded on the door, his voice a growling promise. "An' this time, I ain' gonna fix it."

"Why won' you go 'way?" She whined, the sound of the lock being undone preceding her poking her face out of a crack. The sight of her puffy and swollen eyes, along with the still damp tear tracks on her face caused their concern to grow.

"Because we're worried about you, Kath," Leonardo's voice was gentle as he put pressure on the door, forcing her to step back or have the door hit her. "Do you wanna talk about whatever made you cry and lock yourself in here all day?"

"No," Kathy huffed childishly as she walked over to her desk chair and sat down in it, firmly turning her back on her. "So, y' might as well go 'way - hey!" She protested as Raphael let out a snarl and she found herself lifted easily out of the chair. "Put me down!" She shrieked, pounding on Raphael's shell and kicking as he shifted her into a fireman carry, marching out of her room and into the living area.

"Raph?" Leonardo looked at his Brother, furrowing his eyeridges.

"Get the door t' 'er exercise room open," was the only answer as he held her firmly, despite her struggles.

A proverbial light-bulb went off in Leonardo's mind - having figured out that the stockier Turtle was going to turn the tables on Kathy, as she usually forced Raphael or Leonardo to spar with her when they were having a hard day - and he let out a quiet "Ooh," before he hurried ahead of the other and his cargo and opened the door to Kathy's work-out room quickly.

Raphael strode into the gym-matted room and unceremoniously dumped Kathy on the ground, easily side-stepping her enraged lunge. He and Leonardo worked in tandem as she flew into anger-filled attack pattern, easily and quickly dodging her kicks, lunges, and punches as she screamed at them in broken sentences; they fueled her adrenaline rush and fury by lightly tapping her with their own kicks and punches. They kept this pattern up for just over twenty minutes before the petite Karate practitioner fell to her knees, gasping for breath between her sobs. "Why won' y' leave me 'lone?" She slumped forward, curling into a tight ball on the floor.

"Because we care about you, Sweetheart," Leonardo spoke the endearment without thinking as he and Raphael knelt on either side of her, untangling her from her fetus position. He flushed darkly as he realized what he said, but he didn't take it back.

Kathy wouldn't look either of them in the eye and her hair fell forward in a tangled curtain to cover her face as she whispered, "That's what they said, too, but they didn' even show up for my sixteenth birthday or care 'bout it."

"What're y' goin' on 'bout, Kit?" Raphael was growing aggravated at her uncooperativeness.

"Who doesn't care about your birthday, Kathy?" Leonardo pried carefully as he rubbed her back gently.

All the fight had gone out of her and she slumped bonelessly against Raphael, mumbling, "My parents. I think, 'cause I know the truth 'bout them, they don' really care for me anymore." She felt Raphael snake an arm around her waist as he and Leonardo situated her into a more comfortable position, leaning against him and continued sullenly, "Did you know Casey's actually my Brother, not just a Brotherly Cousin? My parents were having trouble conceiving, but no one could tell if it was my Mom or Dad that was the root of the problem, and my parents offered his - his Dad being my Dad's Cousin - a tidy sum of money for a sperm and egg donation. My Mom carried me and they raised me, but I was never really their child. I found out when I was cleaning the attic eight months ago - I found the papers and had a huge tantrum. I didn't know who I was anymore, and on top of that, they wanted to set up a marriage contract between me and one of my Best Friends, to ensure the future of Jonsel Party Supplies and me. I refused, and locked myself in my room for a week before Casey picked the lock and dragged me out. He had just found out and was just as mad, but he was more mature about it than me. He stayed with us for a almost two months before my parents asked him to bring me back to New York with him - Casey was more than happy to, since he had offered me to live with him before, knowing how much my parents were away."

"I feel fer ya, Kitten - it must not be easy, bein' related t' tha' ugly mug, let 'lone findin' out tha' 'e's yer Brother," Raphael snorted, earning a wet giggle from her.

"Kathy, you are who you are - whomever your biological parents are has no reflection on who you are, as a person. You and Casey were always close, weren't you?" Leonardo tried to reassure her, rubbing her arm in a soothing manner. He continued when she nodded silently, "While I can't disagree with your reaction to the information you found out, I can point out that family is hardly a term that is exclusive to who your blood relations are," he corrected her views in his usual straight forward manner. "Your parents are the ones that raised you, just like Master Splinter is our Father; despite him being a Rat and us, Turtles. Why would you think they don't care?"

"Because they didn't tell me why they missed my birthday," Kathy's voice was small when she answered, knowing it sounded childish. "I kept asking them, but they wouldn' tell me."

"'S not like they forgot 'bout it, yeah?" Raphael pointed out, "They called y' that night, while y' made us watch tha' stupid dancing movie."

"Maybe something came up with their company?" Leonardo suggested.

She looked at him, surprised, and admitted, "I never thought about that... do you think I overreacted?"

The level-headed Turtle chose his words carefully, "I think maybe you should go visit your parents for a while, maybe take Casey with you as support. Biological donation or not, your parents are still your parents and I'm sure they will always love you, and want the best for you, but maybe you should try understanding their point of view. They probably need help to understand what you're feeling, too."

"Maybe you're right, Leo; I'll talk to Casey about it," Kathy suddenly yawned, flushing pink in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Raphael sighed, shrugging, "'S whatever, Kit. Look, how 'bout we pop in a movie an' wait fer the others t' come back?"

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I feel gross," she asked, comforted by how normally they were treating her; she knew she had acted like a brat.

"Go ahead, take your time; we'll still be here, Kathy," Leonardo assured her, smiling as he helped first her and then Raphael up.

"Y' stink," Raphael agreed, swatting playfully at her derriere, causing her to squeak and scamper out of the room. "Move yer ass, Princess."

"Was that really necessary, Raph?" Leonardo sighed, rubbing his neck before he let out a quiet yelp and jumped slightly, feeling a swat to his own. "What was that for?" His skin flushed at the unexpected action.

"Couldn' have y' gettin' jealous of the attention I showed 'er, Fearless," he teased, grinning as he sauntered out of the exercise room. "C'mon, let's find a decent movie to watch."

Two hours later, Casey, Donatello, and Michelangelo returned quietly. Donatello and Michelangelo giggled softly at the sight that greeted them, while Casey simply grumbled and headed for the fridge for a beer before heading toward his room. Kathy was curled up on the couch, laying down with her head pillowed by Leonardo's thigh and her arm draped across Raphael's legs; Leonardo's large hand was resting across her shoulder blades as he leaned into Raphael's side where the stockier Turtle had an arm tossed over his shoulders with his head tilted back. All three were sound asleep, with a movie the others recognized as Mulan playing on the television. Their family decided to leave them there, but not before Donatello took a few pictures with a camera he had borrowed from April.

(To be continued...)

_Authoress' Notes : I'm not too fond of this, but it's mostly In Character, IMO - this is mostly to show how close the three became in a short time, and how Leonardo and Raphael support Kathy both physically and emotionally in a hard time for her. I really, really would love to know what you all think about this, as I find Leonardo incredibly hard to write because he keeps being uncooperative for the most part due to him being my least favorite Turtle - he takes it personally, apparently. Go figure. _

_Next chapter, I'm planning on stirring the pot a bit and adding in some of the romance. Most likely, it'll be between Raphael and Leonardo just to get it out of the way but there is the chance it'll be between one of them and Kathy. Unfortunately, I can't say for sure as I'm literally winging this story - mostly because I'm confused on how a relationship between the two Alpha personalities of Leonardo and Raphael would work out, let alone adding a third member to it. At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed this, and will do my favorite "R"._

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Favoriting and Alerting myself and my stories, but especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he will be spurred to write. I accept all reviews : Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably **Constructive Criticism**); I also accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it as I have the default profanity filter for my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	3. Romantic Overtures 1

_Authoress' Notes : Yay, third chapter is complete~! : D Okay, this takes place during the third live-action movie. I gave into temptation and inserted Kathy into it, just for giggles - and because I couldn't come up with a better way to get those three together, hah. So, there is going to be some actual romance hinted in here, and actual romance in the second part. O . o Here's the first part, anything you recognize is from the third movie and - as such - doesn't belong to me. _

_Special thanks to AshK1980, CherryVanillaCoke, and the lovely randomlass - your reviews are very appreciated~! I love you all~! Please : read, review and enjoy! Oh, and "-(...)-" is when Japanese is being spoken, but it's typed in English, lol._

_Chapter Summary : The Turtles, and Kathy ride a mystical scepter into Japan's Feudal past in a race against time to bring April back to the present. They encounter some minor obstacles on their journey._

_**Warning : **There may be some hints at Turtlecest in this chapter, it just depends on how you look at it._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst._

Two Princes : A RxKJxL AU

Chapter Three : Romantic Overtures Through Time, Part One

_"_Since Casey's staying here with Master Splinter, that leaves me free to go with you four, right?" Kathy made her appearance by sliding down the staircase railing.

"S' long as they keep their hands t' themselves and y' safe, I ain' got any problems wit' it," Casey shrugged, adjusting his hands on his hockey stick.

Immediately, Leonardo and Raphael began to protest. "Absolutely not, Kathy!" Leonardo shook his head, coming up to her and taking hold of her shoulders as he stared deeply into her eyes, "We won't risk you."

"No way in Hell, Kitten," Raphael agreed, coming up beside Leonardo. "We lost April, ain' no way we gonna lose you."

"Can any of you speak fluent Japanese, besides Master Splinter?" She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at them. When the two Turtles looked at each other, Raphael still holding the scepter, she flailed her arms, "Can we stop with the silent communication, please?! Look, you know I can take care of myself, but it's not like all of the locals will know English, and it's unlikely anyone will react well to four Demons comin' 'round for someone who the locals probably think did something to whomever he is," she nodded over to Kenshin. "-(Good day. My name is Jones Katherine. Please, call me Katherine. May I ask who I have the honor to speak to?)-" She slipped around Raphael and Leonardo as she spoke perfect Japanese, bowing in greeting to the man who, to her, was unknown where he stood beside Donatello.

Surprised, he bowed in return, "-(My name is Norinaga Kenshin, Katherine. Your Japanese is tidy and precise, as a Lady would be taught. May I ask to your origins?)-"

Kathy smiled warmly, ignoring Raphael's growl, "-(I am close friends with those of Haninozuka and Morinozuka clans. In their circle, words must be clear and precise. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and I will find our friend, and you will go home, Norinaga Kenshin. Please, be assured of this.)-"

Kenshin smiled slightly, "-(Your spirit reminds me of my Mitsu. She, too, did not care for what others wished she would do.)-" In English, he informed them, "Katherine is correct. While many of us speak English, there are many more who are not as eloquent or able to understand the language. She will be an invaluable ally to you on your quest, and I would advise against leaving her here."

"Well, if we're not back in sixty hours, anyway, it won't matter," Donatello agreed, nodding at a happy Kathy.

"Don' tell me yer agreeing t' bring 'er, Don!" Raphael burst out.

"You and Leo are the only two that are against it, Dude," Michelangelo waved aside the protest.

"Maybe y' can leave Miss Claws there," Casey joked.

"We wouldn't leave her there, or anywhere, Casey!" Leonardo rebuked, "At any rate, it doesn't matter, because she's staying here - where she'll be safe!"

"I do not believe the decision is yours, my Son," Splinter spoke up finally from his perch. "It is Katherine's. Ms. O'Neill is dear to her, as well, and it is her right to choose to go after her - as it is yours."

"Thank you, Master Splinter," Kathy sighed in gratitude, smiling as he inclined his head with kind eyes. "Now that that's all settled, when are we rescuing April?" She tilted her head at Leonardo.

"As soon as everyone's ready," Leonardo reluctantly agreed. "We leave within the hour." When they all split up to get ready, he grabbed her arm to get her attention, "I don't agree with this, and judging by Raph's face, neither does he." He nodded where the stockier Turtle went to lift weights, glowering in their direction.

Kathy met his worried gaze firmly, covering his hand with her own and squeezing lightly, "I know you guys don't, but this is important to me, too."

He nodded, moving his other hand to cradle her face, "I want you to promise to stay with either Raphael or I the whole time we're there, Katherine. I know you can fight, but it would make both of us feel better about you being in possible danger, okay?" She agreed silently, nodding into his hand and his sharp gaze softened, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," he leaned forward to rest his forehead against her own and she brought her arms around him in an embrace in return.

"'S why I'm going - you guys get into enough situations without help that I want to support you, but I'm tired of doing it from the sidelines," she breathed quietly as he drew her into himself. "I want to help, even if it's jus' actin' like a liaison between you guys and the locals."

Leonardo hummed slightly, but she knew it was in agreeable dissent, causing Kathy to roll her eyes; however, she said nothing and let him hold her close to his plastron for however long he felt the need to.

An hour quickly past and she was getting a last minute lecture from Casey on how to knock out one of the Turtles if they tried "any funny stuff". On one hand, she was grateful that he cared so much to want to protect her; on the other hand, she was embarrassed that he felt the need to lecture her. "I promise that, if they try anythin' I don' want, I'll knock them out," she sighed at the end just as Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo rounded up Michelangelo. She smiled and bounced up onto her toes to plant a kiss on her Brother's cheek, "Be good while I'm gone. Love you." She grinned when he grumbled, slightly pink in the cheeks at her blatant show of affection.

"Love y', too, Brat. Keep the guys safe, an' don' get into any more trouble than necessary, eh?" Casey called to her as she hurried over to where their four friends stood together.

"Nice shorts, Mike," Kathy giggled as she squeezed in between Donatello and Leonardo as the scepter activated.

He grinned at her, "Thanks, Babe. I guess it's a good thing you didn't wear a skirt today, huh?" He joked as the winds started up and papers were sent fluttering and flying around their home.

"Shut it, Mikey," Raphael growled before they were struck by what felt like static electricity.

The next few minutes were a blur to Kathy as they found themselves in the middle of a battlefield, all five of them riding horses. She got separated from them in the middle of it, as she was attacked from the side. She grunted as she parried the spear aimed at her with a bladed Kama she had strapped to her back - which had been a gift from Splinter for her sixteenth birthday two months previous - before the horse sent the attacker flying with a wild kick. She looked around for her friends and saw three horses galloping away from a trench, "Good horse," she complimented as her horse galloped over to the trench in time for her to find the three older Turtles picking themselves up from the mud, and Raphael to complain about their situation. "What do we do, now, then?" She asked, noticing that Michelangelo and the scepter weren't with them, "Do we go after Mikey and the scepter, or try t' find April?"

The three stared at her, mouths open as they took in the female teenager in the Warrior garb before Raphael demanded, "How t' Hell 're y' still on that thing?"

Kathy blinked, shrugging as she firmly pet the beige horse on the side of its neck, "Unlike you four, I grew up riding horses. Takashi and I always go riding when we're near a ranch, so it's pretty second nature to me." She tilted her head as she re-sheathed her Kama on her back, "So, what's the plan?"

The other two looked at Leonardo who furrowed his eyeridges in consideration before he admitted, "We need to find April, first, then we can look for Mikey. As much as I don't want to, April is the priority right now. Mikey can take care of himself for a bit."

She nodded, "Alright." She glanced behind her as the sounds of the battle quieted, "Looks like it's calming down. I think you should put the face-guards on and leave them on for the moment - having them might actually work to our advantage."

"Good idea," Donatello agreed, replacing the guard on his face, as Leonardo and Raphael did the same. He shot Raphael an amused look as the other muttered something under his breath, "I wouldn't let Kathy hear you call her that, Raph. She might get offended."

The girl huffed in time with her horse as she waited for them to pull themselves out of the trench, having an idea of what Raphael had said and inwardly wondering how they were going to accomplish their chosen tasks. She sighed, musing how her life had become so similar to one of Michelangelo's beloved comic books.

)))

Kathy rolled her eyes, vaguely amused by the banter between the three Turtles as they disentangled themselves from the wagon they had been hiding under and - in her case - on. She twitched as a heavyset man spat in their faces a few moments later, "What're you lookin' at, you ugly lump of dung?"

"Now you've done it," she snorted as Raphael growled like a rabid dog. She clamped her mouth shut, shaking as she repressed her amusement as Donatello and Leonardo caught on to the fact that Raphael's posturing unsettled the man and his two companions, growling and snapping at them as well. As soon as they disappeared, she let her giggles spill forth for a few moments before she managed to contain them, despite the banter between Leonardo and Raphael almost causing her to laugh again; Raphael wasn't as amused as his Brother at the name calling by the heavyset man.

"It wasn't necessarily an insult, Raph," Donatello was patiently amused, which almost set her off again. "Did you know some countries use dung as a fuel source?"

"Some countries use dung as a fuel source," Raphael parroted.

"Oi!"

"Uh-oh, uh, uh, ohayo wasabi," Donatello stammered.

"Hello, mustard?" Raphael raised an eyeridge.

"So my Japanese is a little rusty - sue me," Donatello shot back.

"Hence why I'm here," Kathy muttered to them cheekily before she turned and bowed in apparent difference to the approaching guards. "-(We are searching for a female; the Master wishes an audience,)-" she greeted them politely, knowing that in a castle there was always a Master.

"-(Do you mean the witch who stole the Lord's Son? She is in the dungeons,)-" one replied, confused.

"-(Where are we to find the dungeons?)-" She inquired, now knowing they were where April was.

"-(You must be a new recruit,)-" the other chuckled. "-(Follow the idiot from a moment ago and you will -)-" he groaned as Raphael back-fisted both him and his fellow guard nonchalantly.

"How about Sayonara?" Raphael suggested, his smirk hidden by the face guard.

"That works, too," Donatello agreed cheerfully. "So, what'd he say?" He asked her, causing her to growl in annoyance and punch Raphael in the arm.

"Follow the guy that called Raph a piece of poo," Kathy replied, glowering at Raphael. "Next time, don' knock someone out when 'm talking to them, please."

He shrugged, unconcerned, "'S worth it - yer cute when yer pissed."

She threw her hands up in a huff, slightly pink in the face, and stormed past a confused Leonardo, overhearing them on their way to the dungeon. "What'd you say to her, Raph?"

"All I said was she's cute when she's pissed, Leo; I thought girls liked when guys took notice of stuff like that?"

"You never tell a woman how attractive they are when mad - it just makes them more mad," Donatello advised sagely.

"Yeah, but then she gets hot, don' she?" Raphael snarked in reply.

"... I can't really argue with your logic," Leonardo agreed reluctantly. "But she's attractive all the time, Raph, regardless of her mood. Personally, I think she's beautiful when she smiles."

Kathy was mortified to feel her cheeks heat up and called back quietly, "She can hear you."

"Busted," Donatello snickered as they poked their heads around the corner, seeing the three they had followed.

"Hey, look. 'S the three stooges," Raphael muttered, trying to will away the flush staining his skin.

"Yeah, Larry, Curly," Donatello began.

"And Moe," Raphael grinned viciously behind his face mask.

"Don'," Kathy warned, guessing that Donatello was going to add something, just as one of the three men turned and spotted them before scampering between them. "Stop bein' a gentleman, 'm tryin' to be mad at you," she teased Leonardo as he wrapped an arm around her waist to tug her into his side, so she was well away from the man that scrambled away.

"I don't see any reason for you to be mad at me, Raph started it," Leonardo replied innocently as the second scrambled away, whimpering slightly.

He tugged her behind himself as he and Donatello went to opposite sides of the heavyset man from earlier, readying as a boyish grin stole across his face behind the face mask. She squeaked, hunching her shoulders above her ears with a flinch as Raphael greeted him, "It's wet-willy time, Moe."

Donatello and Leonardo reached out with saliva-dampened fingers and wiggled them in the man's ears, causing him to shriek and flinch violently before he ran screaming from the area. The three Turtles laughed, before noticing Kathy glaring at them with her hands covering her ears under the helmet she wore. "Uh," Donatello grimaced as her glare darkened.

"Can we at least try t' take the situation semi-seriously? Fight or frighten them away - don' be immature and childish. We're on a tight schedule, guys!" Kathy scolded, irritated with their antics; normally, she'd enjoy it but normally they would be in their own time, not sometime in the feudal past on a schedule.

They ignored her, instead taking the masks off and greeting a dusty April, who was crab-walking out of the cage she had been hanging in. "Hey, what's up, April?" Donatello grinned.

"Hi, April," Leonardo greeted with a cheery salute.

"Yo, April," Raphael beamed, raising his hand.

"What are you three - Kathy?!" April's eyes were wide when she spotted the teenage girl as she walked around the three, hitting Leonardo in the shoulder.

"You expected me to let them come get you by themselves?" Kathy raised an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip, "Besides, none of them can speak Japanese, so they didn' have a choice." She turned her attention to the Dungeon's "caretaker" and spoke drolly, as she took off the helmet causing her hair to tumble down to her shoulders, "-(I suggest you let my friend go before I let my three pets eat you.)-"

"-(Demons cannot be trained, Wench,)-" the large man growled, making semi-threatening motions with his spear even as he slightly stepped in April's way. "-(If anything, you are their pet.)-"

"-(They're not fully trained, but will do as I bid them to. Did you know Demons feed off fear?)-" She asked casually before looking to Raphael, "He just called me a Wench."

"Hey, Fat Boy, better watch yer back - else 'm gonna beat y' black 'n blue," Raphael growled, knowing that she had a plan; he spun his Sais in his grip, taking a step towards the man.

The caretaker's eyes widened in fear before he practically threw April at them by her wrist before he scrambled into the cage she'd just been in and - in an impressive show of upper body strength - hoisted himself up. "He can actually lift that? Impressive," Donatello observed absently.

"Can someone please tell me what on Earth is going on here?!" April exclaimed, running a hand through her hair in agitation.

"Long story short, the scepter somehow transported you into Japan's Feudal past - in turn transportin' the Lord's Son to our time in your place. We rode the scepter here to come get you," Kathy cut the three Turtles off before they could say anything else. "Now, we've got April - let's **go!** We still need to track Mikey."

Leonardo nodded, "She's right. Let's - uh oh." He paused, seeing the Guards rushing down the hall and stairs, "We should probably take care of them, first."

"You three can' go anywhere without havin' someone after your heads," Kathy growled, roundhouse kicking one away. Most of them were concentrating on whom they considered to be Demons, as her face was uncovered and helmet was off. They didn't consider a woman, let alone a Caucasian girl, a threat large enough to concentrate on. "Rude," she huffed, parrying a blow from a Katana and sweeping the legs out from under another Guard simultaneously. "Leo, block the doorway - they're just gonna keep comin'!" She called out as Raphael forced his way over and covered her back. "Thank Mew I'm as active as I am," she grunted as a kick connected with her side, causing her to stumble backwards into a wall harshly a few minutes more into the fight. "Ow, dammit..." She caught her breath as the flow slowed down before everything except her friends were still.

"We've got an exit, let's go, Kath," Leonardo swept her up into a bridal carry, jumping down the garbage chute that April had discovered before she could react.

Kathy screamed in surprise, clinging to him and burying her face in his shoulder as she felt the world drop out from under her and fall away as Leonardo slid down the chute.

)) To be continued in Romantic Overtures Through Time, Part Two...((

_Authoress' Notes : Here - at long last - is an update for you lovely readers! No Leonardos were harmed in the writing of this chapter (well, much~. Bruised ego from being beat down by annoyed writer for his lack of cooperation doesn't count, does it?). This has not been Beta-read except for the first few pages (thanks, Neko-chan~!) but - considering how anal I am about characterization and such - it's fairly in-character and I enjoyed playing around with the third movie because it's giving me a chance to fill in and fix the issues I had with it; one such issue was the fact that supposedly everyone spoke English. -,-' Seriously? No, this isn't historically correct, especially considering the fact that English isn't even spoken by everyone in today's Japan. Kathy is fluent in Japanese - which, __**yes, **__I'm aware modern Japanese is going to have differences from that spoken in Feudal times but there's enough similarities between the two that I can easily deal with it - due to her long-standing friendship with Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni (two highly affluent Japanese Heirs from the manga/show/movie Ouran High School Host Club; in most of my other stories, she's either engaged to Takashi or had been engaged to him, but that didn't happen in this version as he was the friend she spoke about refusing an engagement to in the previous chapter)._

_So, my plans to have some LeonardoxRaphael romance going on in this chapter fell through, but I have an idea of how to get them to cooperate a bit better next chapter. On that note, can any of you lovely readers let me in on the secret of what the allure of LeonardoxRaphael is? I've been struggling with the idea since someone voted for it on my poll two years ago, because I just don't get it. How could it work, without one or the other being OOC? They're both Alpha personalities that constantly clash on a platonic level, so I just never understood why the pairing is so popular. Anyone want to let me in on the secret? __**Please~?**_

_At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed this and I'd love your continued feedback~!_

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Favoriting and Alerting myself and my stories, but especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he will be spurred to write. I accept all reviews : Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably **Constructive Criticism**); I also accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it as I have the default profanity filter for my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	4. Romantic Overtures 2

_Authoress' Notes : I'm back, with the next installment of Two Princes. I'm really, really, terribly sorry about the hiatus of it - Leonardo and Raphael, Leonardo in particular, really didn't want to get along with each other or go along with the idea so Hattress, randomlass, and I had to basically beat them with a Shipping Stick to get them to behave. Well, Raphael actually went along pretty quickly after he realized how much it would annoy Leonardo... So, we mostly beat on Leonardo and forced him into a lecture by a few of our favorite Autobots..._

_Anyway! Here's the next installment, and I'd like to extend a huge thank you to AshK1980, rinpup14, and especially randomlass and all those who Favorited and Alerted this story. Thank you so much - you are my inspiration! (sends out adoration via updating) I love you all~! Please : read, review and enjoy! _

_Chapter Summary : The Turtles, and Kathy reunite with April, and are ambushed by rebel forces. A midnight chat airs out hidden feelings, and a fluffy heat ensues._

_**Warning : **There is mention of Turtlecest (particularly Raphael and Leonardo having fluffy feelings for each other). Also, mention of Incest from another fandom. Don't like, don't read. Simple._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst. Nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club or their characters - they belong to Bisco Hatori. :D_

Chapter Four : Romantic Overtures Through Time, Part Two

Kathy sighed languorously as she ran her hands through her wet hair, having changed back into the clothes she had been wearing before she and April took a quick bath in the river they had found. She didn't have the same issue as the other woman, as she hadn't landed in the marsh due to Leonardo somehow managing to protect her from the same fate as he, Raphael, Donatello, and April; instead, Leonardo had tossed her lightly onto a bush just before she landed. She was grateful because she hated wet clothes; they clung to her lithe frame uncomfortably. Kathy quickly and efficiently braided her hair back out of her face again, and just finished tying a knot with the strip of cloth she had torn off of the hakama pants she wore when she heard April's shout proclaiming an ambush.

"Of course we get ambushed," she sighed as she sprang up from the large rock she had been sitting on, heading straight for the fighting. She made her way through the rebels, fighting them with effort as she struggled to make it to one of her friends. She spotted the female archer aiming to where April was in the middle of her own struggle and shouted, "Raph, the archer!" She herself was too far away to do anything as she was grabbed by two men, busying herself with trying to trip them in order to slip away.

Raphael looked over sharply, throwing a Sai effortlessly; the Sai sliced through the arrow, causing the woman to glare over at him. He wagged his finger smugly at her, "Uh uh uh, Lady. That ain' nice."

Kathy huffed out a breath into the dirt as the woman suddenly called for the rebels to stop, every one of them freezing in their movements. She groaned as Donatello, eyes on where she was being pinned to the ground by one of the men, revealed himself for what he and his Brothers were. Leonardo was quick to catch on as the woman cautiously approached a growling Raphael to cradle his face in her hands. "Hey, I don' kiss on the first date, Lady. 'Specially when yer goons touch someone tha's off the market."

"Give it a rest, Raph! Look, let our friend go and we'll come quietly, okay?" Leonardo glowered at the Sai bearer, keeping a worried eye on Kathy who was allowed to sit on her heels with her hands held roughly behind her back.

"You are like the other one," the woman breathed, searching Raphael's face.

"Other one?" Raphael narrowed his eyes on her.

"Mikey?" Donatello breathed, hopeful.

"It has to be!" Leonardo began to hope.

"-(You met another Demon like them?)-" Kathy blurted out in Japanese, wanting to know if they had inadvertently found Michelangelo. "-(Did he have an orange strip of cloth around his face?)-"

"-(Yes, he was taken to our village upon his discovery. He was unconscious, having ridden backwards into a branch,)-" the woman spoke slowly, unsure of her. "-(You consort with these Demons?)-" She made a gesture to the two men holding the other woman down.

"-(Yes, I do. We mean no harm,)-" Kathy hastened to assure the woman as she was released hesitantly, allowing her to stand up. "-(They are my friends, and we lost their Brother when we arrived here. Are you perhaps Mitsu?)-"

"-(You know me but I do not know you, despite your wearing the uniform of a soldier,)-" Mitsu narrowed her gaze at the brunette. "-(You are not from here, Girl.)-"

"-(No, I am not. I know of you, Mitsu, because I met Kenshin. A Scepter somehow transported him to my time, sending my friend here in his place. The three, ah, Demons, their Brother, and I followed her here to bring her back. We need both the Scepter and Michelangelo before we can leave and return Kenshin to you,)-" Kathy spoke carefully, having been given an overview of his life by Kenshin before she had been pulled aside by Casey. "-(I asked to come, because April is my friend, and I am fluent in your language. My friends know few words in Japanese.)-"

"Come with us, we take you to the other one. He is in village," Mitsu agreed, speaking to the three Turtles and April in halting English. She looked at Kathy, eyes narrowed once more, "You with me, yes? -(I am unsure to trust one who freely consorts with Demons.)-"

Kathy cringed but nodded, just grateful the woman wasn't making any further moves towards violence. "Yes." She walked quietly up front alongside Mitsu for the short hike it was towards the other woman's village and noted the similarities Kenshin had mentioned to her between them, even as she kept one eye on the guy April had managed to pick up who looked eerily alike to Casey with close-shaven hair and facial hair; she didn't trust him, knowing that there were some crooked people in their family history. She was the first to notice the smoke in the near distance and grew frantic with worry, her only thought being Mikey was down there. "Smoke!"

"My village!" Mitsu exclaimed in horror as she spotted the smoke and they heard a gun go off.

"""Mikey!""" Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo screamed in fear before everyone took off running towards the burning village.

"Kathy, stay here!" Leonardo ordered her as she managed to catch up to them, nearly at the bottom of the hill.

"Hell, no, Leo!" She growled, angry at his protectiveness. "I have just as much right -"

"Protect April, Kathy, - please!" Donatello pleaded with his friend. "Stay with April and help protect the villagers, Kath. We'll find Mikey."

"Keep yerself safe, yeah?" Raphael was grateful to his Brother for the idea, knowing Kathy had a larger than normal sense of responsibility for the safety of others. He was momentarily surprised when she continued to argue.

"I can help!" She protested, feeling useless. "Besides, the villagers were kicking your shells."

Leonardo grabbed her by her shoulders, "Katherine, we'll be distracted if you come with us. **_Please, _**stay with April and safe!"

"And you think I won't be distracted by worrying mmHg -" Kathy began, only to be cut off by Raphael shoving his Brother aside and drawing her forcefully into his plastron and slanting his mouth over hers. He pulled back after a few moments, leaving her swaying and a smug look in his darkened eyes, "Huh?"

"Stay wit April, wit'out arguin', an' we'll finish t'is later," Raphael promised, lightly tugging her braid to help her shake out of her daze.

"Alright, fine. But we **will **finish this," Kathy reluctantly agreed, watching the three sneak away - she took note that Leonardo had a sharp look in his eyes - before she fell back so she was with their reporter friend. "Stay close, April," she advised, unsheathing her Kama from her back once again. She adjusted her grip absently as she allowed her gaze to roam, looking for any danger coming their way.

(...)

Kathy and April followed Mitsu, when the other woman ran towards her home, calling for her Grandfather. Kathy broke out of April's light grip when she saw Mikey enter the burning hut. "Michelangelo!" She ran forward, only to be pulled up short by Raphael and Leonardo grabbed her mid-dash. "Raph, get off! Mikey -"

"- wouldn't want you to run into a burning building after him, Kathy. Us Turtles can take the heat, you couldn't," Leonardo reprimanded her, forcing her to look him in the eyes as his Brother held her firmly, despite her struggles. "He knows what he's doing, Kath."

"I can't believe the idiot went in, Leo," Raphael grunted as he tightened his grip on her, despite sympathizing with her.

"He's your **Brother, **Leo. I can't believe-" She was, once again cut off with a kiss; this time by Leonardo. She growled in the back of her throat, frustrated as she bucked against Raphael's hold, lightly kicking him away. "Would you two **stop -**"

"Mikey! Guys, here he comes!" Donatello interrupted, just as Michelangelo burst through the side of the hut, coughing and clutching a bundle in his arms.

"I think he's gonna be okay," Michelangelo choked, handing the bundle to Mitsu as she ran to meet him.

Kathy was released to fly at him, "Mikey!" She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck for a few moments, feeling him as his plastron rose with his breaths, before she pulled back and slapped him, "Don't you **ever **pull a stunt like that again, Michelangelo! You just about scared me to death!" His brothers winced in sympathy for him as his cheek darkened and he pouted with a small whine.

"I couldn't just leave the little dude, Kitty..."

"I know, but you still deserved that slap," she sighed, falling into his embrace again.

"I'll take your word for it, Babe," he chuckled dryly, enfolding her in his arms.

His Brothers and April expressed their relief, just before Mitsu began crying out in fear. "Yoshi!-(He's not breathing!)-"

"Give him here," Donatello took her brother from her, gently laying him on the ground. He looked over at Kathy, who was clinging to Michelangelo, "Leo, Raph, keep everyone back - I need room. Kathy, you learned CPR, right?"

She nodded, kneeling on the still child's other side. "What do you want me to do?"

"Do the chest compressions for me, I'll do the breaths," Donatello instructed.

Kathy bit her lips, tasting both Leonardo and Raphael on them, doing the chest compressions on the tiny chest after Donatello did the five breaths. She vaguely heard the murmurs in the background, but paid them no mind, "Come on, come on..." she prayed unconsciously, sitting back as Donatello began another round of breaths before she moved in for a second round of chest compressions. She sighed in relief as the small chest began to vibrate with coughs, "Thank God." She watched with affection as Donatello helped him sit up and rubbed his back to help ease his breathing.

"There you go, easy does it," Donatello cooed to the confused child as he stood up and handed him to his frantic sister. "He's going to be just fine."

She was hauled up under her armpits and gave Raphael a half-hearted glare as he folded her into his embrace. "I'm still mad at you and Leo - kissing me mid-" She narrowed her eyes at him as he pulled back from kissing her neck, causing her breath to hitch, "-sentence is cheating."

"Cut it out, Raph," Leonardo rubbed a hand down his face, trying to push his jealousy back; it was hard when Kathy was such a pretty pink color.

"Why? 'S fun," he shot his Brother a large grin, brushing another kiss across the shell of her ear, enjoying the way her breath hitched again.

"This is hardly the time or place for you two to be territorial, guys. The villagers are still wary of us, and you're not -" Donatello cut off as the villagers all prostrated themselves in front of them.

"... Huh," was all Kathy said, inwardly giggling at the dumbstruck look on her friends' faces. To the villagers, she spoke gently, "-(We have no wish for you to give us such honor. We merely wish to go home. Have you seen a Royal Scepter?)-"

"-(I do not know where it is, the last sighting I had was when... Michelangelo?)-" Mitsu spoke carefully, something odd in her eyes; she continued when Kathy nodded. "-(When Michelangelo knocked himself unconscious by hitting a branch and it flew out of my sight, and his grip. Please, allow us to salvage what we can from the fires, and we will let you know if we find the Scepter. If need be, you are welcome to stay.)-"

"-(We'd be more than happy to help assist you. After all, the more people looking, the better the chance, yes?)-" Kathy spoke brightly, but she had a sinking suspicion that they wouldn't find the Scepter to get home. Turning to her friends, she gave them a small smile, "Let's help them clean up from the fires, and keep an eye out for the Scepter at the same time. Except you, Michelangelo," she poked him in his fleshy shoulder, causing him to whine.

"I can help!"

"You just inhaled a ton of smoke, Michelangelo. Not to mention knocking yourself unconscious for several hours, so a possible concussion. Until Donatello says you're fit for physical activity, you'll be sitting down."

"Y'can go take a bath, Bro. Y'stink," Raphael grinned, wincing when Kathy smacked his arm.

"I give up. C'mon, Don, let's go. April, watch Mikey, please," Kathy rolled her eyes, grabbing her Best Friend by the arm and tugging him behind her. "Keep him away from anything pointy!"

"I don't need a babysitter, Babe!" Michelangelo protested.

"Uh, sorry, Mikey, but you kind of do. I mean, we take our eyes off you for a minute and you're captured by rebel forces and knocked unconscious," Leonardo tried keeping a straight face, but it broke into a smile when Raphael started chuckling before the two oldest Turtles hurried after the girl and their Brother, leaving the youngest standing with an over-pronounced pout on his face and their reporter friend fighting her amusement.

(...)

Later, after night fell, Kathy laid awake, unable to sleep as she looked over at the wall of the small guest hut she had been offered to spend the night in. They hadn't been able to find a trace of the Scepter, and her friends assumed Michelangelo lost it in the woods after they lost track of him. She had a feeling there might be more to the story, but couldn't say so without having some evidence. She was currently thinking on Raphael and Leonardo's actions during their adventure so far, and couldn't help coming to the conclusion that, maybe, Donatello was right : it was okay for her to have romantic feelings and be attracted to both of the elder Turtles, because they both were attracted to her and each other - even though she knew neither one would ever admit to the latter attraction to each other. She'd known about their feelings for each other shortly after she met them - she didn't know them enough at the time for one to be jealous of the other, so she figured they were jealous of her any time she saw that emotion in their eyes -, but she also knew neither would act on them unless forced to. It was something that gave her, Michelangelo, and Donatello endless hours of mystery where they'd come up with scenarios where the two older Turtles admitted they were attracted to each other.

Kathy felt the hut become warmer and spoke up quietly, "Shouldn' you be asleep?"

"What 'bout you, Kath?" Raphael replied, just as softly. She felt him stretch out behind her, tugging her close with an arm around her middle.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind," she murmured, allowing him to spoon against her back. "What's your excuse?"

"Mikey snores," she felt the warm air from his snort ruffle her hair and smiled, knowing it was true. She hummed noncommittally, shifting slightly so she was more comfortable, feeling his warmth against her back as he absently tucked her head under his chin. "Y'still mad at me?"

"Mad? No. Frustrated? Yes," Kathy's breath hitched when she felt a kiss ghost across the back of her head. "Who are y' and what have y' done with my Raphael?" She shivered as his large fingers traced designs on her stomach through the thin fabric of the sleeping kimono she had borrowed from one of the village women.

"Yer Raphael, huh?" He chuckled darkly, enjoying her reactions - he could smell the heady scent of her arousal beginning to perfume the air. "I t'ink I like tha' idea," he hummed smugly, before he found himself on his shell with her straddling him.

She peered down at him, eyes taking in how the moonlight made his skin glow, "I'm serious, Raph. You and Leo have been acting weird all day, kissin' me at random, and acting like I'm territory to be marked. You both know that that's why I didn't want to be betrothed to Takashi - no matter how much I care for him, I don't want to be viewed as property." She smiled, thinking of her handsome, long-time friend, "Not that Takashi would ever view me as property, he's more the type to feel like he belongs to me not visa versa. Now, spill. What's going through your head?"

"People accept us here, Kath. They don' run away, screamin' when they see we ain' human, instead they see us. Warriors. I don' know 'bout Leo, but I been kissin' ya, 'cause I can. I may be seen as a Demon, but I ain' seen as a Freak. I can walk in daylight with ya."

Kathy covered his mouth with her hand, dark eyes annoyed. "For the last time, you and the others aren't **freaks. **You're different, yes. But that doesn't make you any less human, Raphael. You still have feelings, you still need to breathe, and eat, and love and be loved. So, don't say anything about being a freak or anything like that, because you're not. I love you all the way you are, green skin, shells, random need to migrate - despite not being a bird -, and all," she grinned when he narrowed his eyes at her mocking his comment earlier in the day before they were ambushed.

Raphael raised an eyeridge at her, waiting for her to remove her hand from his mouth. When she did, he spoke up, repeating what he said to Donatello earlier, "I got a beak, don' I?" His hands rested on the slight swell of her hips.

She had several smart-mouthed comments that she could have come back with, but - looking down into his gold eyes, surprisingly molten - she decided on simply leaning down, brushing her lips over his own with a gentle pressure. "Nope, y' got a mouth," she giggled at the dazed look in his eyes as she pulled back. She ran a hand down the side of his face, smiling softly down at him, "Raph, I love you, and I love Leo, too, just the way you are. Now, why, exactly are you here, when you could be curling around Leo?" She had a mischievous glint in her dark hazel eyes, even as she felt a second presence at her back and a second pair of hands snaked around her waist. She tensed up immediately, only to relax as she recognized the familiar calluses. She breathed out a sigh of relief, "Don't you know it's hardly polite to sneak into a lady's room at night, Leonardo?"

"Neither of us felt like being polite tonight, Sweetheart," Leonardo chuckled. "And, before either of you ask, I've been listening the entire time. Mikey's snoring made it hard for me to sleep, too. What's on your mind?"

"How you two are driving me crazy and I now know how it feels to be each of you - because I see you driving each other crazy every day, with little touches. Except in my case, it's more than just a touch on my leg or shoulder or something," Kathy inwardly laughed when she felt both freeze. "I'm not stupid, contrary to popular belief. I've known from basically the beginning that you two had something unsaid between you; you reek of UST." She half-crouched from her straddle and swung around so she could see both Turtles, outlined in the moonlight, "And, really, I don't mind. I'm just not going to be a chew toy that you two bark at each other over, to try to ignore whatever's going on between you." She saw both their skins darken and they avoided looking at each other, causing her to roll her eyes and huff, "Yeah, like that. Now, obviously I'm attracted to both of you, right?" They hesitantly nodded, looking at her, so she continued, "And you're attracted to me, unless I've been reading today wrong?"

"Y' just noticed, Princess?" Raphael snorted, smirking at her.

"Hardly," she puffed out a breath, blowing away a stray piece of hair from her face. "I've noticed since you two helped me when I was being a child about my parents. I've also noticed that you two seemed to avoid being alone together without a buffer, too. Almost like you don't want to acknowledge each other and what you feel - which is proof of how human you are, because that's typical of men. When are you gonna admit it to each other? It's driving me crazy!"

Leonardo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "We already know about that. Which is why we're trying to avoid it... it's just not done, Kath."

Kathy blinked, "What, two guys?"

"We're Brothers, Princess," Raphael spat the word out like it was dirty.

"... So?" She tilted her head, "'S not like you're genetically related, and even if you were, it shouldn't matter. I know a set of twins - that I met through Takashi and Mitsukuni - that are involved with each other, and they're both in love with the same girl."

Both Turtles only stared at her, mouths agape and she furrowed her eyebrows, confused. Leonardo asked hesitantly, "And you'd be okay with something like that? With, ah, being with both of us, and us being with, i-if we were to admit, with each other?"

"Should I not be? It's part of who you are, and how you were raised has nothing to do with that. Hikaru and Kaoru are actually related - they're twins, for heaven's sake - while you two don't share any genetics. Even if you did, it wouldn't matter - your friends and family will stick by you, no matter what." She saw both of their jaws go even slacked and got nervous, continuing, "What? It's true. Haruhi knows - or at least she suspects - about them. She's just struggling with her own feelings for them, thinking she's only temporary, but she's not." She blushed, realizing she was babbling moments before she felt Leonardo's lips descend on hers and Raphael's hands fisting in her hair before his lips were behind her ear.

"Enough talk, Princess. Leo an' I will work it out, might even talk, but yer babblin' - while cute - ain' what I wanna hear righ' now," Raphael ordered between kisses on her neck, as Leonardo released her and she mewed unconsciously at the loss of contact while simultaneously groaning at the feel of his own lips. He grinned ferally, "I got much more interestin' sounds in mind..."

**To be continued...**

_Authoress' Notes : (falls over) Gah, this is __**so hard!**__ (pouts) I'm not entirely happy with this, but it's as close to in-character as I can get with the pairing - RaphaelxKathyJonesxLeonardo - so it'll have to do. Before people ask, no I'm not rewriting the entire movie, I'm just adjusting certain scenes, adding different scenes, and fixing issues that I had with the movie. Like Leonardo being the one to perform CPR on Yoshi, because I see that being more a Donatello thing than a Leonardo thing, hence my having Donatello be the one to perform it in my story. Plus, did anyone else find Leonardo a tad creeper-esque after Yoshi regained consciousness? _

_Next chapter is going to **hopefully **conclude this so I can go unbreak my brain and harass my Muse, Hattress, over how to do the Turtle Harem thing with my OC. And then break my brain again. The things I do for love, lol. ;)_

_As you saw, both Leonardo and Raphael are staking a claim on Kathy, causing the poor girl to get frustrated. And slightly turned on, but that's neither here nor there. Again, I plead for those RaphaelxLeonardo fans to please tell me what's so attractive about the pairing? Because I looked up some fanart, and fanfiction on the subject, but while I admit Leonardo is pretty in some of the, ah, bondage fanarts I have trouble seeing there not being a constant battle for dominance, especially if they both want the same female like in Next Mutation. Because they were constantly fighting over Venus - I'll be honest, I may have liked her a bit if she hadn't encouraged them to fight over her. -_-' But she did, therefore I don't. Nyah. _

_At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed this and I'd love your continued feedback~!_

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Favoriting and Alerting myself and my stories, but especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he will be spurred to write. I accept all reviews : Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably **Constructive Criticism**); I also accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it as I have the default profanity filter for my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	5. Overtures3

_Authoress' Notes : I'm finally updating this monster, so I'm just going to get right down to the nitty-gritty. No Leonardos were harmed (physically, much; he was mildly beaten with a Shipping Stick... and harassed mentally by myself, randomlass, and our Muses...but other than that, he's not harmed) in the writing of this chapter. _

_Anyway! Here's the next installment, and I'd like to extend a huge thank you to AshK1980, and especially randomlass and all those who Favorited and Alerted this story. Thank you so much - you are my inspiration! (sends out adoration via updating) I love you all~! Please : read, review and enjoy! _

_Chapter Summary : The Turtles, Kathy, and April are planning in the village when one of their own is kidnapped with Mitsu and the Scepter. Why was she taken, and what will happen now? Time is running out. Will they be able to get home?_

_**Warning : **There is Turtlecest in this chapter (particularly Raphael and Leonardo having fluffy feelings for each other and acting on it). Don't like, don't read. Simple._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned or shown below, with the exception of Katherine "Kathy" Jones (no relation to Kat a.k.a. randomlass a.k.a. Neko-chan, before anyone asks); the Ninja Turtles cast belong to Nickelodeon, and the original concept of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles are the creations of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my Muse, and my Reader's thirst._

Chapter Five : Overtures from the Past Mould the Present and Future

Kathy woke up slowly, cocooned in warmth both back and front, to familiar giggles. "Shaddup, Mike, Don," she grumbled, burrowing her face into the muscled flesh in front of her. Their giggles turned to snickers.

"Aw, that's cute! I wanna cuddle, too!"

"It's a kodak moment," Donatello agreed with his Brother.

"'M gonna kill 'em," Raphael groused, his shoulder being the one she was using as a face rest.

"Just ignore them, Raph. They'll get bored. Go back to sleep," Leonardo sighed, his arm around her middle reaching for the other's hand. "It's not even light out, yet."

"Looks like Kitty's got game - whoa!" Michelangelo yelped as Kathy hissed and leapt from the cocoon made of a thin blanket and the two older Turtles.

"Kitty's got claws! Run, Mike!" Donatello scrambled away from the now irritated brunette who proceeded to chase them around the hut; thankfully it was on the outskirts of the village, so their antics didn't wake anyone up.

When Kathy returned to the hut several minutes later, she smiled at the sight of a sleeping Leonardo cuddled into a dozing Raphael's side. The hot-tempered Turtle didn't even open his eyes, just opened his unoccupied arm as a silent invitation. She hummed, settling under the thin blanket as she curled into his side. "Dey still 'live?" He murmured sleepily, churring lightly as she reached over and lightly ran a hand down Leonardo's sleeping face.

"Yeah. Too tired t' kill 'em without leavin' evidence. Cousin Tim wouldn' love me no more if I got caught," she yawned, nuzzling her face against his fleshy shoulder. "We still got a few hours 'fore sunrise, an' no idea what we're gonna do. 'S go back to sleep."

"Whateva y' say, Kitten," Raphael chuckled tiredly, flexing his arm lightly over her middle before relaxing back into slumber.

(...)

Kathy spent most of the day with Leonardo, sparring with the Katana bearer; the two of them clashing - both with and without weaponry - attracted the attention of those who weren't watching the adorable sight the hot-tempered Turtle made as he played with Yoshi and the other children of the village. She had checked in with Michelangelo - who was hiding from Donatello, something about a charred pizza-turned-Frisbee? - and Donatello - who was working with the local metal smith on recreating the Scepter; something she wasn't too sure about, considering there was obviously something mystical about it - several times during the day and played with some of the village children to keep her mind off of the very real countdown of time before they would be stuck in feudal Japan.

When evening fell, she gathered with her friends in the larger hut they had been offered as shelter during their stay. When Michelangelo admitted to thinking about staying in that time, Kathy couldn't help the hurt that bubbled to the surface. "So, you're saying you care more for and would choose Mitsu, someone you've known for just over a day and who's pining for someone else, over your **family?** How do y' think your Father would feel if he knew that? How do y' think that makes us feel, Michelangelo?" She felt her face grow hot from the tears she was fighting back, "Why? Do y' really think you'd be truly happy here? Without any of the comforts y' enjoy at home?"

Raphael tried to tug the Scepter from his Brother's grip, being able to tell how close to breaking she was, "Gimme that, Mike. Forget 'bout Mitsu. She won' love y' the way y' hopin'."

"You and Leo aren't the only ones of us allowed to love a Human, Raph!" The youngest refused to relinquish it and pulled it back towards himself with a growl, "We're accepted here! People aren't afraid of us!"

"What are April, Casey, Keno, and your other friends and family, Michelangelo?! What am I? Obviously, nothing to you -" Kathy cried out, allowing Leonardo to wrap an arm around her waist and tug her lightly into his side; even as the youngest argued.

"You're not nothing, Babe - you'd be staying with us! Same with April."

"You're not being fair to everyone else, Mikey," Leonardo spoke calmly. "What about Kathy and April? Do you really expect them to be happy, away from their families? What about Father?"

"Besides, there isn't any technology here - not a single microchip! Not to mention, women are still viewed as objects, and it's hardly fair to expect Kathy and April to go through that," Donatello added logically.

"We're goin' home, Knucklehead -" Raphael tugged the Scepter too hard, causing Michelangelo to fall slightly into him; Raphael steadying his Brother caused both to let go of the Scepter.

"Look what you did, Raph!" Michelangelo cried out, shoving the older hard as the sound of the Scepter shattering and hitting the water in the well between them echoed in the otherwise resounding silence.

"Nice goin', Stupid!" Raphael snarled, irrationally angry as Kathy's face paled - she didn't have much hope of the newly made Scepter being capable of getting them home, but she still had hope. Hope which was now, like the Scepter, smashed and sinking.

Kathy looked over at Mitsu as the other woman burst into the hut with a Priest from the palace; her heart sank more when the warrior-maiden informed them about the Daimyo and Walker's men arriving in the morning with guns. Donatello reached over and rubbed April between the shoulder blades, attempting to reassure her non-verbally that it would be alright. Kathy turned into Leonardo's embrace as the other woman left, clinging onto him and letting a few tears leak past her defenses, as he stroked her hair gently while turning tortured eyes on Raphael; Raphael looked back at him, feeling just as helpless.

The Turtles sat around the large hut an hour later, Kathy having been lulled into a light sleep by Raphael massaging her shoulders and back. She was curled up between him and Leonardo, using Leonardo's thigh as a makeshift pillow; her soft breaths melding with Michelangelo's snores and Donatello and April's quiet conversation in the corner. Raphael shifted restlessly, causing the other to look over at him, concerned, "What's on your mind, Raph?"

"What 'bout the kids? What 'bout Yoshi?" Raphael asked him, his mind coming up with darker and darker scenarios. "What if we can' protect them? What if we can' protect 'er?" His eyes drifted to the sleeping girl between them before meeting the gentle gray of his Brother and he whispered - so quiet that Leonardo only heard him because he was so close, "What if I can' protect y'?"

Leonardo studied him, shifting slightly so he could see him better. He slowly, so Raphael could have a chance to move away if he so chose, raised a hand to cup the other's chin and draw it to him slightly. They both paused, a breath away from each other's lips before they simultaneously met as both saw the same fear in the other's eyes. They tentatively caressed each other's mouths with their own before they moved slightly away, "We'll protect Kathy, Donnie, April, Mikey... and especially each other, Raph. We'll protect the villagers, and especially the children. Personally, I think the children should leave early, so they're away before the fighting starts -" Leonardo was left blinking as Raphael's golden eyes brightened and the stockier cupped the back of his head, pulling him forward, kissing him roughly; he stopped only when Kathy moaned and shifted in her sleep, "Was it something I said...?"

Raphael grinned, "Leo, yer a genius! I'll be back - I gotta go talk to Yoshi!" He got to his feet, easily shifting Kathy so she wasn't jostled by his movements.

When Raphael had called Leonardo over to Mitsu's hut, his Brothers and April made the silent decision to leave the teenage girl stay asleep in the hut; she hadn't gotten much rest over the last week or so due to her and Casey taking a trip to visit her parents.

Kathy woke up with a gasp a few minutes after they left her alone, as she heard a commotion outside of the hut. She blearily took note that the others were gone somewhere, and stumbled out. She still wasn't quite awake yet, so she was taken by surprise when Whit rammed into her from the side, causing her to land harshly on the ground. "Wh-" she stopped mid-word as he brandished a knife to Mitsu's throat.

"One move, and she's dead," Whit warned the teenager harshly. He eyed her in a way that made her skin crawl, "I wasn't gonna involve you, girl, but you've left me no choice, yeah? I can't just leave you here, now can I?"

"You're in league with Walker, aren' you?" She realized as the pieces clicked together - every time she saw Whit that day, he was always prying information from someone. Suddenly, she was wide awake, even as she was suddenly knocked sideways by someone barreling into her; she grunted as she hit the ground, prepared to fight against her attacker only to freeze as Whit pressed the knife a bit closer to Mitsu's throat. She swore, "You sonnuva bitch -"

"Let my colleague here tie you up, nice 'n quiet-like, now, and I won't slit her pretty throat," Whit grinned slightly at the helplessness in the teenager's eyes as they flickered between him and the villager - who she realized must be in league with the Daimyo - who had rammed into her. "There's a good girl," he praised her when she nodded, face stormy. He nodded to the other man, "Tie 'er up, get 'er on a horse. We're gonna get the Scepter on our way out."

Kathy allowed herself to be tied up and a bag thrown over her head as she mounted a horse, aware that one move from her could mean the warrior-maiden's death. "They won't let y' get away with this, Whit," she told him, sounding calmer than she thought before yells of alarm went up as villagers noticed the situation. She felt his accomplice nimbly mount behind her, his arm keeping her steady as he grasped the reins with one hand; at the same time, she felt a hard press of a knife's flat blade against her side.

"Actually, they will," he corrected her, a smug tone in his voice. She felt the horse galloping and the sounds of the angry villagers following them. They stopped abruptly and she felt her heart soar and sink at the same time as she heard the Turtles' angry voices, even as Whit greeted them cheerily, "Evenin'! Give me the Scepter, my little green friends!"

"What? No!"

He hummed, and she could hear the smirk in his voice as he corrected, "No? Maybe you'll do it for the girl?" She heard him snap his fingers and the bag was pulled from her head, almost causing her to lose her precarious balance on the horse; she groaned quietly as the rider jerked her back to steadiness by harshly tugging her arms, which were tied uncomfortably behind her back.

"Kathy!"

"No!"

"He's got Mitsu, too!"

"Oh, God..."

"Y' bastard -"

"Give me the Scepter, and the women won't be hurt," Whit encouraged, smirking.

"Don't do it! You can't get home without -" Leonardo and Raphael exchanged a quick glance with their Brothers, their eyes sharpening when Kathy hissed lightly as the man holding her lightly ran the knife along her side in a silent admonishment for speaking out of turn.

Donatello nodded, handing Leonardo the Scepter; Leonardo stepped forward and carefully placed it into the sack, his eyes on the teenager. Kathy tried to smile for him, for them, because otherwise she felt she would cry - they were giving up their hope to return home for her, and for Mitsu but it wasn't the other woman their eyes were on, and that pained her as much as it elated her. "Bring Kenshin to the castle tonight an' you'll get 'em back. If I was you, come mornin', I'd be gone. Hiyah!" Whit took off, horse galloping ahead of the one Kathy was on; she couldn't see again, due to the bag being placed over her head once again.

When they arrived at the castle, the two women were separated; Mitsu was handed off to Walker's cronies while Kathy was taken to a separate room, off of the dungeons. Kathy was propped up in a corner, against a wall with her feet and hands both bound. She glared up at him silently, desperately hoping that Mitsu - for Michelangelo's sake - would be fine. "What do you gain from this?" She asked him, throat scratchy from the dryness.

Whit looked at her, before silently walking over to a pitcher of water and pouring a glass. He walked back over to her and held it against her lips, his face pinching when she stubbornly turned her head. "C'mon, then. Won' do yourself or your friends any good if your throat's gone, now will ya?" There was something in his voice, and his eyes, that reminded her painfully of Casey, so she silently allowed him to tip some water in her mouth. She groaned, tilting her face, trying to get more desperately - having been unaware until then how thirsty she actually was. "Easy, now, Sweethear'. Don' wanna make yourself sick from too much at once, yeah?" He reprimanded lightly, refusing to give into her silent demands.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why am I here and not in the dungeons?" Kathy looked up at him as he stood up to place the cup on a nearby table.

His eyes softened slightly, "I ain' gonna put you in them dungeons - nasty place, with an even nastier Master. As to bein' nice to you," he paused, considering her, "you remind me of my late Wife, an' my Daughter. My Wife was a wily woman who was taken from us too early - she got sick an' one day never woke up. Walker offered me a job shortly after, I ain' afraid to admit I had to do some unsavory things to make ends meet. My Daughter's stayin' with a family friend while Walker an' I are here. When I get back home, was thinkin' of cuttin' my losses and headin' to the New Land with Rhianna. For now, I gotta continue playin' nice with Walker, an' bein' his pet. Stay here, an' stay quiet. I've gotta parcel to deliver to Walker, an' then this nasty business will be about done." He picked up the Scepter and strode from the room, locking the door behind him.

It wasn't long after that that Kathy heard sounds from outside the room. She strained her ears to listen and heard Mitsu tell someone, "He took her in here before he took me to Walker's men."

"It's locked," Raphael's voice growled.

"Raph? Guys?" Kathy called out quietly, shifting a bit in place.

"Donnie? Can you - Never mind," Leonardo sighed as the door was sent flying inward, barely hanging onto itself on the side. "Was that really necessary, Raph?"

Raphael grunted in reply, bringing his leg back in as he followed the elder into the room and to her side. He cursed, her hands and feet were bound tightly enough that he wouldn't be able to fit even his Sai in between the ropes. "Move," Mitsu demanded, kneeling down and pulling a knife from a sheath hidden in her kimono. "Hold still." She deftly sawed through the strands for the younger girl's wrists and ankles, allowing her to free herself as the Warrior-Maiden stood up.

"Can you walk?" Donatello asked her as Leonardo and Raphael levered her to her feet. Kathy tried to take a step, only to list to the side as her legs gave out; she grabbed for the two Turtles to steady herself. "Guess not; of course, circulation does need time to be restored. Raph, you or Leo are going to have to carry her - at least until she can feel her legs again."

In response, Raphael swept her up into his arms easily, "How come either Leo or I need to carry 'er?"

"Because you two are sweet on her, and the best fighters of us - even with extra baggage," Donatello shrugged, yelping when Leonardo lightly swatted the back of his head. "What? It's true!"

"Thanks, Leo," Kathy told him sweetly, having wanted to hit Donatello herself for calling her "baggage".

"You're welcome. Let's move out - April's somewhere in the castle and we need to find her. Again," Leonardo reminded them.

**To be continued...**

_Authoress' Notes : So, against my personal hopes, there's going to be at least one more chapter to this monster. Again, not entirely happy with this, but it is what it is and you've all been great with waiting for the updates so I wanted to make sure you got something - it has been over a month since I updated. Thank you all so much for your support! A lot of sweat, metaphorical blood (my Muse has been in a near-constant fight with Leo about this story), and tears went into this chapter - Leo and Raph are hard enough to write in-character as is without throwing out romantic entanglements, too. Let alone with each other, so I hope I did them at least some justice with this. _

_I also gave Whit a bit of background in this because I wanted him to have a reason to treat Kathy better than Mitsu - and for him to keep her safe. I'd love your thoughts on the definition to his character. : D_

_Again, if any LeoxRaph fans are reading this - please, **please, **let me in on the allure of the couple and I will be eternally grateful! (sends love)_

_At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed this and I'd love your continued feedback~! Even if it's nasty. ; )_

_Thank you to everyone for Reading, Favoriting and Alerting myself and my stories, but especially to those who take the time to Review; it means a lot. I think everyone else who is also an Author/ess knows this as well as I do._

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews an Author/ess receives on a story, the more and quicker s/he will be spurred to write. I accept all reviews : Comment, Compliment, and Criticism (preferably **Constructive Criticism**); I also accept Flames, but nothing with swearing in it as I have the default profanity filter for my reviews._

_Cowabunga,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
